A Wish To Live
by Serenity200
Summary: Dr. Briefs’ new born baby girl is born with a deadly disease. In order to save her life he makes a wish with the Dragon Balls. Sixteen years later the Sayains arrive, what will they do when they meet Bulma? NEVER BEFORE SEEN CH11 OUT!
1. Chapter 1

A Wish To Live

By Shari Celestine 

A.K.A

Serenity

§ 

This is my second attempt at a Bulma Vegeta fic. The first one started out okay but I couldn't finish it, I figured I didn't have enough experience in the subject so I searched for some the best B/V writers and studied their work. (Selenity Jade, LavenderGoddessV, Ronin, Trunkszgrl, Emerald, B-Chan, psychopixie, and Mia Skywalker are just some I can't think of anymore right now.) After reading their works (laughing my ass off in the process) I decided to try again.

No guaranties this will be as good as my T/P fics but I will try my very best. Another thing I'm willing to accept flames now, I'm no longer afraid of them, no matter how much they hurt, I'm also looking for advise in my reviews anything you have to offer me I will gladly take it.

Now about this fic, it's a Bulma/ Vegeta A/U. Dr. Briefs' new born baby girl is born with a deadly disease. In order to save her life he makes a wish with the Dragon Balls. Sixteen years later the Sayains arrive, what will they do when they meet Bulma?

Now… On with the story!

§ 

Chapter One: A Deadly Birth

§ 

Dr. Briefs paced the floor of the hospital waiting room. He couldn't help but fell a bit worried about his wife and their unborn child. Nothing in his life seem to go right and he just knew this event was going to be added to that dreadful list.

The doors to the waiting room opened and a female doctor walked in. She had bright red hair that was very curly and short only falling to her shoulders. Her emerald eyes shined with guilt and sadness.

Dr. Briefs looked up and quickly walked over to the doctor who was to help his wife give birth.

"Dr. Satomi, is everything alright?" A worried expression crossed Dr. Briefs' features.

"Briefs-San, I was looking for you. Please come with me, there is something we need to discuss."

Dr Satomi put a comforting arm around Br. Briefs' tense shoulders as she walked out the waiting room.

"What is it doctor? Is something wrong with my wife or my child?"

Dr. Satomi sighed as she ran a hand through her crimson hair.

"I think it would be best if you took a seat Briefs-San."

Noting her serious tone Dr. Briefs took a seat on a near by chair. The look on his face gave away that he feared the worse.

"Briefs-San, your wife and daughter are fine-"

"I have a daughter?"

"Yes. Briefs-San, but something went wrong with your wife in the last month or so during her pregnancy, even now we still don't know what went wrong." Dr. Satomi sighed.

Dr. Briefs' eyes went wide with shock, "Is there something wrong with my wife?"

"No, your wife is perfectly fine…your daughter on the other hand…"

"Dr. what is it?"

"She had a disease, it's a new type of disease. We were unable to pick it up when your wife came for her last check up. Because of this the disease has spread and-" Dr. Satomi chocked back a sob.

"Your daughter will eventually die from it."

Sometimes her job sucked, it wasn't fair that this little baby who had just taken her first breath of fresh air had to die so soon afterwards.

Dr. Briefs sunk to the floor on his hands and keens, tears flowing down his face.

"No." he whispered.

"No, not her, not my baby girl, no…"

§ 

Dr. Briefs walked into his private lab in the basement of his home. He couldn't sleep when he knew his newborn daughter was out there dieing.

Dr. Briefs began to look through a closet filled with papers and tests looking for anything that could help his daughter. Unnoticed by Dr. Briefs a medium sized box was slowly edging it's way off the shelf above him. With a finally wiggle of the shelf the box fell, landing on Dr. Briefs' head.

"Etai", Dr. Briefs wined as he rubbed his head looking at the object that fell on his head.

"What's this?"

The box was purple with a gold around the edges. The box was locked with a gold colored lock. Dr. Briefs picked up the box and placed it on his desk, he opened up a draw and pulled out a pair of pliers. He easily sniped open the lock and opened the box. A bright glow exploded from the box causing Dr. Briefs to shield his eyes. Squinting Dr. Briefs saw seven orange balls rise out of the box and fly out an open window in his lab.

"What the-"

§ 

Dr. Briefs rushed outside to where the balls gathered in his backyard. With another blast of energy they began to glow, the already dark sky became even darker as a large figure began to form. It slowly shaped into an enormous dragon that seemed to take up the entire sky.

"**I am Shelong, the Dragon King. I shall grant you one wish and one wish only. Choose carefully."**

Dr. Briefs gulped as he took a step back, "Any wish I want?"

"**Yes. What is your wish human?"** Shelong asked.

"I want to save my daughter. She is dieing because of a deadly disease. I want her to be healed."

The dragon seemed to thinking as it looked down at Dr. Briefs.

"**Nothing I do can heal your human child. I can however change her species so she will be immune to that disease as well as any other."** Shelong offered.

"And what species is that?"

"**A Saiya-jin."**

"Will it save her life if she is changed?"

"Yes, Saiya-jin's immune system is very strong, nothing can cause them to become ill."

"Very well, I wish my daughter was turned into a Saiya-jin"

"It shall be done."

Shelong's eyes glowed red of a minute before it stopped.

"**Your wish as been granted human."**

Shelong's body disappeared, as the seven balls shot out into the sky in seven different directions.

§ 

The next morning Dr. Briefs was called into the hospital, it was emergence dealing with his daughter.

"What's wrong? Did something happen last night?"

Maybe my wish could not be fulfilled? Is it too late for my daughter? Kami I pray for the best. Dr. Briefs thought as he was led down the white hallway.

"Yes and no Briefs-San," Dr. Satomi started. "It seems your daughter has some how fully recovered from her disease. But she is how shall I put this? Your daughter is no longer human Briefs-San."

Dr. Satomi led Dr. Briefs into what looked like a nursery of some sort. In the center of the room stood one baby crib (You know one of those clearing they put babies in) Inside a baby girl sleep peacefully. On to of her head a bit of blue fuzz could been seen. Dr. Briefs slowly walked over to the crib and picked up his daughter. She cooed and gurgled as she opened her eyes and she smiled.

"I don't see anything wrong Dr. Satomi. She seems healthy enough to me."

At that very moment Dr. Briefs felt something furry brush his arm. Startled he looked down at his daughter. A thin blue tail playful snaked around his arm.

"What- what is the meaning of this?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, your daughter is clearly not human any more." Dr. Satomi said.

Dr. Briefs' eyes grew wide, "Saiya-jin." He whispered.

§ END § 

Author's Notes: Well? Good? Bad? Tell me I can take it! In the next chapter sixteen years have pasted and we find out what life is like for a Saiya-jin on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

A Wish To Live  
By Shari Celestine  
A.K.A  
Serenity

§  
A Bulma/ Vegeta A/U. Dr. Briefs newborn baby girl is born with a deadly disease. In order to save her life he makes a wish with the Dragon Balls. Sixteen years later the Sayains arrive, what will they do when they meet Bulma?  
§  
Chapter Two: A Normal life, what normal life?  
§

Sixteen years later  
A young woman with long silky blue hair and matching blue eyes smiled to her self. This woman was very attractive in any mans eye with her long creamy legs, shapely hips, slim waist, and an impressive size bust for someone so young. Oh yes, and we cant forget the furry blue appendage that was around her waist. This girl was the daughter of Dr. Briefs, Bulma Briefs.  
She was currently in her father's old lab fixing a small radar that she had found months ago. Bulma found the radar in a purple box that was buried in an old closet in her father's lab.  
When she asked her father about the box he said that many years ago he had used the contents of that box to save her life Dr. Briefs then proceeded to tell her the story of the seven balls and the Dragon King, Shelong.  
Bulma was so fascinated by this tale that she decided to use what little free time she had to fix the radar inside in hopes that it would lead her to those magic balls. If she found them she too could call upon the Dragon and ask some questions that have been plaguing her mind for years.  
Now after many long sleepless nights Bulma had fixed the radar and was ready to journey out into the world to find the seven balls. Her mother and father weren't really happy about their only daughter going out into the world but they knew how stubborn she was, even if they refused to let her go she would have still went against their will  
§  
Picking up the radar Bulma walked out her fathers lab and up the stairs and into the backyard. From there she entered the house from the kitchen door Inside she found her mother and father sitting at the kitchen table having lunch.

"Bulma, where have you been? I haven't seen you since last night." Usagi asked.

"Sorry mom, I was working on the radar. I fixed it, I can go looking for the balls now!" Bulma exclaimed, her tail slashing wildly behind her showing her excitement.

"Bulma, are you sure you want to do this, and alone? Why not have Yamcha go with you?" Her father suggested.  
Bulma snorted, "Yeah right, with that cheating asshole I'd rather not. I told him we were no more than friends, if I invited him along he'd think I was giving him permission to fuck me or something." Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Bulma! Such language!"  
"Sorry mom." She walked over to the table and put down the radar. "So Ill be leaving tomorrow, okay daddy."

"Alright dear, but if something comes up and your mother and I have to go out of town."

"Its okay daddy Ill take my cell phone with me. If that does happen just call me and Ill fly back."

"So you'll put your hunt on hold until we come back?"

"Yeah."

Bulma walked out the kitchen, down the hall and up the stairs to her room to pack for the trip the next morning. Opening her dresser draw she pulled out some clothes and capsulelized them. She also packed a capsule house, her motorbike, and her air car. That done she pulled out a small backpack and threw them all in.  
That was easy. She stretched and plopped down on her bed, her tail lazily sawing at her side. With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes and drifted off to a well-deserved sleep.  
§  
The next morning Bulma headed out into the city. She was driving her motorbike, it was the fastest vehicle she had. Sure she could have flew there herself, seeing how she was ten times faster than anything Capsule Corp. could build but she didn't want to draw attention to herself.  
By noon Bulma was outside of the city limits and had taken flight enjoying the wind blow through her aqua curls. She sighed happily as she flew on her back with her hands behind her head and her eyes close. She was so content that when her radar beeped she shrieked and almost fell from the sky. She stopped in mid-air and pulled out the radar from her backpack.

"Hmmm, lets see. It says the closest ball is one hundred miles to the east of my current location. That could take a while at the current speed I'm going. I better speed it up a notch if I want to make it there before sundown. No telling what goes on around here when the sun goes down." Bulma muttered to herself, replacing the radar in her backpack before speeding of east.  
§  
A couple of hours later Bulma found herself in East City. She had made a whole days trip in a matter of hours.  
Not bad Bulma, you're getting faster every day. She mused to her self.  
When her stomach began to growl in protest Bulma stopped to eat at a small fast food restaurant before looking for a hotel. It was much too late and she was too tired to continue her search now. It would have to wait until morning.  
Checking into a Motel 6, Bulma took a hot bath and promptly fell asleep. She would need all the rest she could get; tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
§  
After changing into a pair of well-fitted Capris and a skin tight white tank top Bulma continued her search on foot.

"If I'm reading this radar right, the ball is somewhere in West City'' Bulma said her tail wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Damn it, this would be so much easier if I knew what he hell these balls looked like, it could be anywhere." Bulma swore.  
§  
A middle-aged woman was walking across the street holding her sons hand when her son stopped and pointed up to the sky.  
"What is it Johnny? Don't stop in the middle of the street like that, I taught you better." The mother scolded.  
"But mommy look." The boy pointed to the sky again, this time the mother stopped and looked up at the sky to find the source that caused her son to stop all of a sudden.  
There up in the sky, four tiny dots seemed to be falling from the sky.  
"What is that?" The woman asked.  
By this time several other people had stopped and looked up into the sky as well. All interested in finding out what really was falling to the sky.  
Slowly the dots began to increase in size until they were the size of a small house. People began to scream and run all over the place screaming about aliens invading the planet and such nonsense. Soon enough the dots came to a crash landing in the middle of West City. People seemed to calm down enough to crowd around the now obvious space pods, Bulma being one of the people in font of it all.  
§  
Simultaneously the doors of the four space pods opened with a soft hissing sound. The door to the pod farthest to the right opened first, a huge hand griping the side of the doorframe as a tall bulky man stepped out. He was bald with dark eyes and muscles upon muscles all over his body. He was dressed in some sort of foreign armor with a brown belt around his waist.

Oh shit! Is this the end for me? Kami I'm too young to die! Bulma's mind screamed.

If had only found the Dragon balls, I wish these guys away!

The next space pod opened and a man with long spiky dark hair stepped out he was also clad in the funny armor with a brown belt and dark eyes. Then the next space pod opened, another tall man with shorter wild spiky hair and dark eyes stepped out, he too dressing in the funny armor and brown belt. Then finally the last pod opened, this one was in front of Bulma. The man inside stepped out, he was much shorter than the other three males. Bulma turned to study him for the first time. To say he was handsome was an understatement. His dark hair was set up like a wild flame upon his head that seemed to defy gravity. His dark eyes were much colder then the other three men; a deep scowl was present on his face. He had broad shoulders and like the other three he was covered in head to toe with muscles. His outfit was somewhat different from the others. He did have on the weird armor but he was also decked out in blue spandex with white boots and gloves, a brown belt also around his waist; he just seemed to scream sex appeal.  
Kind of like that tall dark and handsome type well maybe not so tall. Bulma thought.  
"What do you want us to do Vegeta no Ouji?" The tall bald man asked, a dangerous glint in his eye.  
The shorter man shrugged, "Not sure Nappa, but when I know Ill let you know"

He glared at the people in the crowd causing them to take a few steps back. Bulma refused to move she stood her ground.  
§   
At some point in time the large bald mans belt unraveled itself and swayed behind him. Unknown to Bulma her tail too uncoiled itself from around her waist and twitched nervously behind her, unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed.  
"Mommy, mommy look. That girl has a tail like that big man," Johnny said pointing to Bulma's tail.  
Bulma stiffened that this, her tail following her body's example. The crowd looked at Bulma's tail and then the bigger mans tail in confusion and shock.  
"The boy is right, she's one of them!" Someone cried out. The crowd once again broke out in a mad run making sure they were far away from Bulma and the strange men.  
"Hey!" Bulma yelled. "I am not one of those guys, I'm a human being too you know!" She was pissed, how dare they treat her, Bulma Briefs, the most beautiful woman on the planet, like some alien from outer space! As if to prove how pissed she was her tail thrashed violently behind her.  
The four men stared at the woman before them, she did indeed have a tail, and a blue one that that! The shorted one who earlier answered to Vegeta no Ouji silently walked up behind her and pulled on her tail to see if was real or not; it obviously wasn't his best idea. Bulma cried out in pain as she fell to her keens. The last thing she remembered was the indescribable pain before she blacked out.  
§ END §  
Authors Note:  
Oooh is that a cliffhanger I see? Shame on me, how could I do such a thing to you? Oh well, what's done is done, the only way to change it now is for me to write the next chapter, and the only way for me to do that is if I get reviews hint hit. I've heard in other stories that Bulam's moms name is Bunny. I wanted use the Japanese word for that and its Usagi. Don't confuse her with Usagi from Sailor Moon.


	3. Chapter 3

A Wish To Live  
By Shari Celestine  
A.K.A  
Serenity

§  
A Bulma/Vegeta A/U. Dr. Briefs' newborn baby girl is born with a deadly disease. In order to save her life he makes a wish with the Dragon Balls. Sixteen years later the Sayains arrive, what will they do when they meet Bulma?   
§  
Chapter Three: A BLUE Saiya-jin!  
§

Bulma groaned as she sat up and let out a hiss of pain; her back hurt like hell. She slowly opened her sapphire eyes and took note that it was now dark outside. She paused, something was wrong.  
Wait a minute; I remember it being bright out. I was in West City, and those aliens landed in the middle of the city. Where are they now, and what the hell happened to me? Bulma thought, her brow wrinkled in thought.  
I also remember a little kid pointing out that the aliens had tail like mine. I wonder…  
someone cleared their throat and Bulma spun around the find the source of the voice. That's when she noticed the four men behind her for the first time; they were the same aliens from the city. Bulma's eyes grew wide as she screeched, causing the men around her to wince, and backed up a few feet from were they sat.   
"Stop your screeching Onna!" The tall bald one snapped.   
"W-What do you w-want?" Bulma asked, her voice unstable.  
The short one spoke up, "Who are you Onna?"   
She turned to glared into his shady eyes, "One. My name is Bulma Briefs. Two. I am the most beautiful woman on this planet. Three. I am a scientific genius, I can fix, make or duplicate any machine." She said proudly crossing her arms across her chest glaring at them to say otherwise.   
Scientific genius huh? I'll have to keep that in mind. Vegeta thought.  
"Hn. Why do you have a tail? Are you a Saiya-jin?" The man with long spiky asked.  
Bulma blinked. She looked at her tail swaying behind her and shrugged. "I was wished this way." She said simply like that was all the explanation needed.  
"Wished?" The man with shorter spiky hair asked confused.  
"Hai. You see when I was born I had a disease, to this day the doctors still can't find out what it was. Anyway because of this I was going to die. My dad is stubborn man; he wasn't going to give up on me yet. He went searching for a cure in his lab; my dad is a scientist, when he stumbled upon this box with seven balls inside. When he opened the box the balls began to glow and they flew out an open window, outside the sky became pitch black and a huge dragon formed in the sky. This dragon introduced himself as Shelong, King of Dragons. He told my dad he could have one wish, what ever he desired. My dad wished for me to be cured. Shelong could not do this however, nothing he did could save me because I was human so he told my dad it would be better if her changed my species to something that could neutralize the disease. My dad agreed to this and Shelong changed my into a, what did dad call it again…" Bulma paused from telling her life story to think of the name of the species she was changed into.  
"Saiya-jin." The shorter man supplied.  
"Yeah that's it." She blinked. "How did you know that?"  
"I am Vegeta no Ouji, prince of all the Saiya-jins."  
"Oh. And who are your friends?" Bulma pointed to the three men beside him.  
Vegeta snorted, "Onna theses fools are my guards. Nappa, a first class solider." The big tall one grunted.  
"Radditzu a third-class solider." The man with long spiky hair grunted as well.  
"And that fool there on the end is his brother Kakarotto."  
The man with shorter spiky hair smiled and waved, "Hiya."  
§   
"I see…so tell me Vegeta, why have you come to earth?"  
"Foolish Onna, respect your Prince!" Nappa snapped standing up to glare down at her.  
"Hey buddy, I have no Prince. I may be a Saiya-jin on the outside but I am 100 human on the inside." Bulma spat.  
What a fiery spirit she has. Vegeta smirked.  
"Sit down Nappa, if need your assistance I will ask for it." He turned to Bulma again. "We were traveling back to Vegeta-sei, our ship needs to be repaired. Fix it Onna." He demamded.  
" Well thank you for asking jackass, but I'm on my own quest to search for those balls. I have some questions that need to be answered."  
Vegeta rubbed his chin in thought for a few minutes before looking at Bulma again. "I'll make you a deal Onna, you fix my ship I'll show you everything you need to know about Saiya-jins." He smirked.  
"Show me? What do you mean?"   
"Come with us to Vegeta-sei."  
"Vegeta-Sama! You can't, she will be frowned upon." Radditzu said.  
"Fool, she is a Saiya-jin too, no matter how odd her coloring."  
"Ohh, this will be so much fun!" Kakarotto squealed in excitement. "I know your going to love Vegeta-sei Bulma-San."  
"You know, learning about an alien race might not be such a bad idea. And I did say I wanted to do something out of the ordinary…" Bulma was about to agree when her cell phone rang.  
Alarmed by this the Saiya-jin stood up and got into a fighting stance looking around them for the source of the noise. Bulma giggled as she pulled out her cell phone, "It's okay guys, it's only my cell phone."  
§  
"Mochi mochi?"  
"Hello Bulma."  
"Hi daddy. What's up?"  
"Just calling to let you know your mother and I will be out of town for a couple of days."  
"So soon?"  
"Yeah I know, sorry pumpkin. How is your search going by the way?"  
"Not good, I haven't found anything yet."  
"Oh. I hope there wasn't a ball in East City."  
"How come?"  
"It was blown up." Dr. Briefs said slowly.  
Bulma dropped her cell phone as she turned to glare at the Saiya-jins behind her.  
"Why do I have the feeling you guys had something to do with that?"  
"Bulma are you there? Who are you talking to?" Her father asked from the forgotten phone on the ground. Still glaring at the Saiya-jins Bulma picked up her phone. "Sorry about that dad I was just a bit shocked."  
"I see. Who were you talking to dear?"  
"No one of any importance." She side glanced at the foursome.  
"So will you be home soon?"  
"Yeah. If I leave now I'll make it home by noon at the latest. Will you and mom be home then?"   
"I'm afraid not, Bulma, we're leaving at six thirty."  
"Oh, so I guess I'll see you when I see you."  
"Hai."  
"Ja daddy."  
"Bye pumpkin."  
§  
Bulma turned off her cell phone and replaced it in her backpack. She turned to the Saiya-jins, hands on her shapely hips and a spark of anger in her eyes.  
"You destroyed East City!" She shrieked. "What the hell is wrong with you people? Do you get a kick out of seeing people die?"  
"Shut up Onna! We do whatever the hell we please." Radditzu said.  
"Like hell you will, if you want me to fix your space pod or even think about going back to your planet you had better save your 'target practice' for when you get to your own damn planet!" Bulma fumed, her face red with rage.  
She's so Saiya-jin, for being raised on this mud-ball an all. Vegeta thought.  
Bulma sighed roaming through he backpack in search of her capsule case.  
"Just promise me you won't kill any more people while your here. Do you think you can do that?"   
"Fine." Vegeta agreed.  
When she found it she pulled out her motorbike. With a poof the bike appeared before her.  
"How? Where? What in the world?" Kakarotto sputtered.  
"It's a capsule, that what my father does. Come on I need to go home."   
"What of our ships Onna?"  
Bulma gritted her teeth as she spun around to glare at the Saiya-jin no Ouji "I have a NAME you BAKA and it's Bulma. Say it with me B-U-L-M-A!" She raged.  
"Onna." Vegeta smirked.  
"Damn you." Her tail thrashing out behind her.   
"I can't believe my dad wished me to be one of you. Note to self, kill daddy when he gets back."  
Bulma muttered the last part to herself as she climbed on her motorbike and started the engine.  
"You didn't answer my question ONNA, what of our ships."  
"Ohh, just leave them here for now. You can come get them after you find out were I live okay, happy now you arrogant asshole!"  
"Watch it Onna." Nappa warned her. Bulma simply grunted and turned her head the other away.  
"Well are you coming?"  
"Please lead the way." Vegeta snickered.  
Bulma growled as she mashed the gas speeding off in the direction of West City, her Saiya-jin 'companions' followed above her in the air.  
§ END §  
Author's Note: I have NO idea where this is going; I just write whatever I think of. Anyway, in the next chapter we'll see what life is like for five Saiya-jins living under one roof. Thank you for beta reading Marina-Chan, you're the best!  
Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

A Wish To Live  
By Shari Celestine  
A.K.A  
Serenity

§  
A Bulma/ Vegeta A/U. Dr. Briefs' newborn baby girl is born with a deadly disease. In order to save her life he makes a wish with the Dragon Balls. Sixteen years later the Sayains arrive, what will they do when they meet Bulma?   
§  
Chapter Four: House Full of Saiya-jin's  
§

By the time they reached Capsule Corp. it was one in the after noon. Bulma stopped in front of her home and re-capsuled her motorbike, "Well this it is, home sweet home."  
"Wow, it's pretty big Bulma-San." Kakarotto said looking over the vast compound.  
"It had better be, Capsule Corp. is the most important company on the planet." She walked up to the doors her Saiya-jin 'companions' not too far behind. The doors automatically opened, a robot floated up to Bulma. "Welcome home Miss. Bulma."  
"Hello there, did my father leave yet?"  
"Dr. Briefs left hours ago Miss Bulma."  
"Figures." She muttered. "Come on boys, don't you know lurking in doorways I rude?" She smirked.  
§  
"Well now what?" Nappa asked crossing his arms across his chest.  
"Now, dumb ass, you can go get your space pods. But put them in the backyard or something, I don't want to draw attention to Capsule Corp."  
"We don't take orders form you Onna." Radditzu snapped.  
"Do what the Onna says baka. And be quick about it."  
"But Vegeta-Sama-" Nappa started but was cut off when Vegeta sent an icy glare in his direction, "Hai, Vegeta-Sama."  
The trio left the compound.  
"So Onna, will you be joining us on our trip to Vegeta-sei?"  
"I'm still thinking about it."  
"What's to think about, Onna, it's a simple question. Yes or no!" Vegeta demanded.

"I'm not sure if I should go out into space with a bunch of murderers that all." She said simply.  
Vegeta snorted, "Don't fear them Onna, I won't let those fools hurt you." Vegeta said taking several steps closer to Bulma.  
"What are you doing?" She backed up until she found herself backed into a wall.  
Pleased that he had cornered the female Vegeta smirked.  
I will make her mine soon enough.  
He stepped in close enough to breath in her sent.   
She's in heat, perfect. He thought.  
Vegeta stepped back from a very confused Bulma with an arrogant smirk on his face.  
"Do not fear my Onna, I will let no harm come to you."  
Bulma regain her composure, "I'm not afraid of anything, not even you Vegeta." She snorted.  
"Good, then you won't have a problem coming with us to Vegeta-sei." He stated turning around and walking out the room as if he had chosen her fate for her. leaving a very confused Bulma to her thoughts.  
§  
Later that afternoon when the other three Saiya-jins returned Bulma gave them a tour of Capsule Corp. They were very impressed, even Vegeta had at admitted it was impressive; Capsule Corp. was a wonder in itself.  
Next came the sleeping quarters, Vegeta being a prince an all ending up getting a large room across from Bulma's, Nappa insisted that he have his own room because he was an elite and deserved better than a third-class solider. Kakarotto and Radditzu shared a room seeing how they were brothers and all. Bulma left them to 'settle in' while she went out back to start working on the space pods. She was planning to leave when her parents retuned form their trip, not knowing when that was exactly she began to work immediately, for all she knew they could be back tomorrow.  
That's how they found her, her upper body inside one of the four pods, her lower half hanging out her blue tail swinging lazily back and forth. Vegeta caught himself looking at the blue appendage once again, growling he brought his gaze to what Bulma's was doing.  
Why do I keep staring at the thing, I have a tail of my own.   
"Onna!" He all but yelled.  
Surprised Bulma jumped and managed to hit her head on the roof of the space pod.  
"Ouch!" She turned to glare at the Saiya-jin no Ouji "What!" She snapped.  
"Bulma-san," Kakarotto stared. "It's kind of late and we haven't eaten since we landed here. Do you think you could make something?" he asked bashfully.   
Bulma couldn't help but smile at his childishness. "I'm sorry Kakarotto, I guess the time slipped my mind. I'll get us something to eat, any special requests?"  
"Food woman!" Vegeta barked.  
"If you keep that up I won't feed you at all Vegeta." She growled.  
"You dare deny your prince!" Radditzu growled.  
"How many times must I tell you bakas, Vegeta is NOT my Prince! I bow to no one!" She spun on her heel and walked away.   
"Vegeta-Sama, why do you continue to allow her to disrespect you? She should be punished for such harsh words to you!" Nappa sneered.  
"Never mind that Nappa, she will get what's coming to her soon enough," He smirked. "Nappa, Kakarotto, Radditzu! Come with me, its time for our training session."  
"Hai!"  
§  
Later that day, CC Compound…  
The doorbell rang and Radditzu, being in the kitchen at the moment was the closest, answered the door.  
"What the hell do you want human?" He all but growled.  
The man at the door visually paled when he saw the tall buff man open the door.   
"Well?" He barked.  
"Is Bulma home?" He said in a small voice.  
"The Onna? Hai."  
"Can I talk to her?"  
"I'll go get her."  
The man nodded and was about to walk in when the door was slammed in his face! Radditzu walked outside where everyone was currently eating the ribs and stake Bulma had BB-Q.  
"Some weak human wishes to speak with you Onna." Radditzu said sitting down and biting into a rib.  
"For me? I'm not expecting anyone."  
"Bulma?"  
Bulma turned to the voice and frowned, "Yamcha, what are you doing here?"  
"I came to see what you were up to, heard you were all by yourself this week, thought you might need come company."  
Bulma rolled her eyes, More like you wanted to get laid.  
"Who are your friends Bulma?" Yamcha asked eyeing the Saiya-jins.  
"Oh these guys," Bulma turned to the Saiya-jins. "They are Saiya-jins form planet Vegeta-sei. The tall bald one is Nappa, the one with long spiky hair is Radditzu, and the shorthaired one is Kakarotto. And the shorted one is Vegeta no Ouji."  
"Really, so why are you with them?"  
"Oh their ship broke down, I told them I would fix it in exchange there're taking me back to Vegeta-sei with them."  
"Nani? Why would you do that?" Yamcha looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

Bulma sighed, "Because Yamcha, I'm Saiya-jin too." Bulma pointed to their tails wrapped around their waist like hers.  
§ END §  
Short yes I know, the next chapter will be longer, I promise. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Wish To Live   
By Shari Celestine  
A.K.A  
Serenity  
§  
A Bulma/ Vegeta A/U. Dr. Briefs' newborn baby girl is born with a deadly disease. In order to save her life he makes a wish with the Dragon Balls. Sixteen years later the Sayains arrive, what will they do when they meet Bulma?   
§  
Chapter Five: The Gravity Room   
§  
The next morning Bulma woke to the sound of banging on her door.  
"Damn it Onna, if you don't come out there I'll blast this door open and drag you out!" A gruff voice said.  
Bulma moaned as she tumbled out of bed and padded to the door, she opened it to find three upset Saiya-jins and a pissed off Saiya-jin no Ouji.  
"What do you want now Vegeta?"  
"Where is my breakfast Onna?"  
Bulma blinked. Twice. The look of confusion and drowsiness on her face was quickly replaced with anger.  
"Is that why you woke me up, because you're hungry? Fix your own damn food Vegeta! Honestly, what do I look like to you, a salve?" Bulma's tail thrashed violently behind her.  
Vegeta scowled, he loved to make her angry but now she was pushing it. He was already off his normal schedule because of the fiery Onna and she need to be put in her place.  
Vegeta walked up to Bulma and grabbed her throat and roughly slammed her against the wall.

"Onna, you're pushing your limits. I should kill for the way you treat me but I let you live because you intrigue me. But I'm warning you, cross me again and you will regret it! Now make me my blasted breakfast Onna!" Vegeta released her and walked out the room slamming the door behind him.  
§  
In her room Bulma slowly slid down the wall, a look of pure horror across her face. Her sapphire eyes wide open, if she wasn't awake before she sure as hell was now!  
Shit! That was too close Bulma, what were you thinking? You of all people should know what happens to a Saiya-jin when they are not feed properly! He could have killed me, better watch what you do and say around the little prick!   
Bulma gulped loudly as she passed her hand through her blue locks, she quickly sat up and walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a tank top not even bothering to shower. She raced out her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. She paled at the sight before her, four very hungry Saiya-jins sat waiting for their food to be prepared. Their icy glares sent shivers down Bulma's spine. Avoiding eye contact Bulma walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk, several dozen eggs, pancake mix, bread, bacon, and waffles. She quickly busied herself in cooking trying hard not to think about the holes being burned into her back.   
Thirty minutes later it was all done, she placed the hot steamy food before the Saiya-jins and stepped back as the savagely dug in. With a sigh of relief Bulma made herself a large bowl of cereal and sat on the counter as far away as she could get from the Saiya-jins.   
§  
"Bulma?"  
Bulma jumped at the sound of her own name, she spun around to look at the man before her.  
"What's the matter Kakarotto, are you guys hungry again? I'll fix you something if you want?" Bulma's voice cracked with fear as she inched away from Kakarotto.  
Kakarotto frowned, she was frightened of him, "I'm sorry Bulma, about this morning I mean. We didn't mean it, we were just REALLY hungry."  
"Uh-huh, sure you were Kakarotto but Vegeta, he was serious, and I'm sure Nappa and Radditzu enjoyed they show."  
"You're right about Nappa and Radditzu but don't let those guys get to you. If Vegeta was really serious he would have killed you not spared your life!" Kakarotto laughed.  
"You're not helping you know!" Bulma screamed at him recalling the events of that morning. The thought sent chills down her spine.  
He stopped laughing. "Sorry."  
"Look juts tell me what you came down here for okay, I have work to do." Bulma said pointing to the space pods in her backyard.  
"I just wanted to apologize Bulma-San, I don't want you to hate us. After all you are coming back to Vegeta-sei with us, ne?"  
Bulma eyed the larger man before her; he confused her. How can he be barbaric one minute and apologizing the next?  
"The others are really sorry too, they just don't want to admit it."  
Bulma snorted, "Forgive me if I find that a hard to believe."  
"Please say you'll forgive us Bulma, we mean you no harm."  
Bulma sighed, "I have no idea why I'm doing this but, I forgive you Kakarotto, now get out of here before I change my mind!"  
Kakarotto grinned before trotting around the house to go train.  
§  
"Onna!"  
Bulma flinched at the sound of his voice, "What is it Vegeta?"  
"I need to train Onna, but this blasted planet has nothing to test my limits!"  
"Huh?" Bulma stared at him with a blank expression.  
"I want a challenge Onna."  
"Oh, what kind of challenge?"

"Something that will force me to become stronger!"  
Bulma suddenly smirked, "Now that you mentioned it I do have something you can use. It's my latest invention, I made it for my own training but I didn't have a chance to test it out. Would you like to see it Vegeta?"  
"Hn."  
"Let me show you." Bulma walked outside the compound to the spacious backyard. She pulled out her capsule case and removed a single capsule. Pressing the button she threw it away from her. With a POOF, it opened, in it's place stood a circular doom.  
"There you go, it's a Gravity Room."  
Vegeta grunted and walked inside, Bulma not far behind.  
"Looks like any other training room I've been in Onna, what's so damn special about it?"  
Bulma winked and waved a finger at Vegeta, "You should know me better than that, I'm always full of surprises."  
Bulma waked up to the control panel in the center of the room and press a couple of buttons, the door locked from the inside as the gravity inside slowly began to rise. As the minutes passed Vegeta found it harder and harder for him to stand on his own.  
"What the hell is this woman, some kind of joke?"  
"It's my Gravity Room Vegeta, it can increase to 150 times earth's normal gravity. How's that for a challenge?"  
Vegeta suddenly smirked at her, "I'm impressed Onna, that is not something that happens often."  
Bulma shrugged as she turned off the gravity and the doors opened again.  
Bulma turned to leaved when she was pushed up against control panel, Vegeta stood above her pressing his hard body against hers almost crushing her.  
"Onna, look at me." He place his had at the sides of her head forcing her look at him. He stared into her blue eyes, shocked by what he saw in them; fear.  
"Onna, didn't I tell you not to fear me? I will allow no harm to come to you."  
"Bullshit," Bulma found her voice. "You tried to kill me this morning and now you tell me not to fear you?"  
"You need to know your place Onna, I am a prince and I deserve respect, even if you refuse to bow to me."  
"Threatening to kill me is the wrong way to gain that respect Vegeta, you're going about it the wrong way."  
"Forgive me Onna."  
Bulma blinked, Okay I'll admit I don't know him very well but he doesn't seem like the apologizing type.  
"Nani?"  
"I do not wish for you to hate nor fear me Onna, forgive me for my actions this morning. I will not ask you again."  
Curiosity getting the best of her she agreed. "Alright, I forgive you Vegeta."   
"Good." He nestled into her neck nipping at her collarbone.  
"Vegeta," Bulma moaned wiggling beneath him. "What are you doing?"  
"I want you Onna, as my mate. I was serious when I said you intrigued me. You are different from other Saiya-jin females, you have sprit and I admire that." He whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine. One of his hands slowly traveling up her flat stomach to cup her breast playing with the nipple.  
"That is why I didn't want you to fear me Onna, I have too many people fearing me already, I don't want my chosen mate to fear me as well." His other had found its way to the base of her tail and pressed lightly causing Bulma to moan.   
"What-what if I refuse to be your mate?"  
"Do you want to Onna, tell me you want me to stop and I will." He said unzipping her jeans as his hand found it's way inside her panties two fingers entering her womanhood.  
Bulma's knees finally gave out; at that moment she was grateful she was pressed up against the control panel. Bulma moaned again as waves of pleasure flowed through her body.  
"Don't, don't stop Vegeta." She moaned pushing her hips up to match his hand thrust for thrust.  
Vegeta took that as a yes to his earlier question as he sharply bit into her neck marking her. Bulma cried out in pain and pleasure as she orgasm into his hand.  
Bulma panted, trying to catch her breath.  
"Weak Onna, we haven't even started." Vegeta smirked down at his mate removing the rest of her clothes pausing to nip at the newly exposed flesh every once in a while. When he had removed every last article of clothes Vegeta picked her up and paced her bare form on the floor before him as he striped off his clothes.  
Bulma's gaze roamed over his naked form before her, ever inch of him was muscle, her eyes slowly traveled down to his manhood and she gaped. She never would have guess he was so, so big! She blushed and turned away her gaze. Vegeta chuckled as he bent down before her.  
"Do not be embarrassed Onna."  
He captured her lips with his own as he neared her opening.  
"Onna," He whispered his hot breathe tickling her mouth. "Have you been taken before?"  
Shocked that he would even stop at ask Bulma replied a negative.  
He cares?  
"Then this will hurt."  
In one quick thrush in entered her, breaking her hem. She buried her face into his neck and unconsciously bit into his neck marking him as well. Vegeta inhaled sharply at the unexpected event, but this only excited him more as he picked up his pace. With a final thrush Bulma went over the edge as her juices trickled over his manhood causing Vegeta to orgasm as well his seeds spilling inside her.  
§  
Bulma bolted awake at the presence of someone sleeping beside her. She looked beside her at the sleeping Saiya-jin no Ouji, the events that happened only few hours ago playing back in her mind.  
I accepted his offer didn't I? Were now mates, what ever that means. Will things between us change?  
Bulma looked at the sleeping Vegeta, even in his sleep the scowl was present on his face even if it wasn't as dark as when he was awake. With out warning his eyes snapped open startling Bulma.  
"Onna." He greeted.  
"Vegeta." She replied.  
Suddenly the GR door opened and three Saiya-jins walked in all three shocked at the scene before them.  
Bulma shrieked as she tried to cover herself form view. Vegeta noticed her lack of clothing and moved in front of her covering her bare form.  
"What do you want bakas?"  
"Vegeta-Sama? Bulma-San?" Kakarotto blinked.  
"Stop staring you idiots, what the hell do you want?"  
"It's late Vegeta-Sama, we haven't eaten since this morning." Radditzu said.  
Vegeta grunted and tuned to Bulma.  
"Onna."  
"There's no more food in the refrigerator Vegeta, it would be best if I called for Pizza or something." Bulma sighed.  
Nappa growled in disgust at Bulma.  
Vegeta snarled, "What the hell are you staring at bakas, you heard the Onna, she's ordering in get the hell out of my sight."  
"Hai Vegeta-Sama." They made a hastily retreat.  
Bulma let out a sigh of relief when the door closed; she stood up to retrieve her abandon clothes.  
"Onna, be careful around Nappa, he dose not like you much," He grinned, "If he tries anything tell me he will be punished."  
She nodded absently walking to the door, a naked Vegeta not far behind her. She floated up to her balcony and entered her room walking into her bathroom.  
§ END §  
Author's Note #1: That was a lovely chapter don't you think? I hope you guys aren't reading this for the lemons cause this story is not about the sex that brought Bulma and Vegeta together.

Author's Note #2: OMG! I can't believe I did that, my first lemon people! I know it's not much but it's the best I could come up with. AHHHH I can't believe I did that!

: Bangs head on keyboard:  
In the next chapter our blue haired beauty and her Saiya-jin companions are leaving for Vegeta-sei.


	6. Chapter 6

A Wish To Live  
By Shari Celestine  
A.K.A  
Serenity

§  
A Bulma/ Vegeta A/U. Dr. Briefs' newborn baby girl is born with a deadly disease. In order to save her life he makes a wish with the Dragon Balls. Sixteen years later the Sayains arrive, what will they do when they meet Bulma?  
§  
Chapter Six: Set A Course For Vegeta-sei  
§  
The week seemed to fly by for Bulma as she spent 90 of her free time fixing the space pods in her backyard the other 10 she spent with Vegeta, her new mate, that is when he wasn't beating the crap out of Kakarotto, Nappa, Radditzu or using the GR, he really loved that machine. Yamcha came to visit few times, only to be thrown out by Vegeta but other than that things were pretty quite, well only if you didn't count the fights Bulma and Vegeta had on a daily bases.  
§  
The doors to C.C.'s Compound opened and two figures walked in, one belonged to Bulma's mother and the other Bulma's father.  
"Bulma dear, where are you?" Mrs. Briefs called.  
"Mom?" Bulma's head peeped around the corner, a smile on her face.  
"Mom, Daddy your home!" Bulma was happy, not about her parents returning but happy that she would be able to leave Earth and travel to Vegeta-sei.  
"Did you have fun Bulma?"  
"Fun Mom, what do you mean?" Bulma raised her brow at her bubbly mother.  
"Well, I called Yamcha before I left and told him to come over, he really is a nice young man."  
"Wait, you mean you're the one who invited that jackass here! Mom you know I hate that man, he's nothing but a flirt."  
"But Bulma you need to settle down," Her mother said, "I want to be alive to see my grandchildren you know."  
Bulma gritted her teeth, "Not that it's any of your business Mother, but I do have someone now."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes mother, so you don't have to worry about me anymore!" Bulma said stomping out of the room.  
"Bring him to dinner Bulma dear I want to meet him." Her mother called out to her.  
"Oh I will mother, you don't have to worry about that." Bulma called back.   
§  
Bulma slammed her bedroom door closed behind her and plopped down on her bed with a sigh.  
"What was all that bitching about Onna? Who's downstairs? If it's that weak human again I'll kill him."  
"Shut up Vegeta, it's not Yamcha so there's nothing for you to get jealous about, my parents are back."  
"Jealous! Me the great Vegeta no Ouji jealous of a weak human Onna don't make me laugh." He stood in her bathroom doorway his arms crossed across his chest dressed in a pair of spandex boxers and a towel draped over his shoulder.  
Vegeta snorted and walked over to Bulma's bed and sat beside her.  
"My mother wants to meet the new man in my life, I'm going to tell her about our trip as well, the ship is fixed and stocked we can leave in the morning."  
"Hn."  
He stood up to leave, most likely to train in the GR or with one of the other guys.  
"Vegeta, do you love me?" She asked suddenly.  
Vegeta almost fell over, almost. "What the hell kind of question is that Onna?"  
"A simple one Vegeta, do you love me?"  
"I can't love Onna, it's a weakness and I hate weaknesses. My genes were altered at birth so that I would not be able to feel such emotions." He spat out the word emotions like it was a bad taste in his mouth.  
"So you don't love me then." She turned away from him; she didn't want him to see her cry.  
"As I said before Onna, I will not let any harm come to you, I will protect you with my life if need be. You are my mate, mine Onna that's all you need to know." With that said he left the room.  
§  
"How long will you be gone?"  
"We don't know Daddy, it depends."  
Dr. Briefs sighed, "I don't have a say in this do I?"  
"No."  
He turned to Vegeta, "I trust you'll look after my little girl, if anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do but I promise you it won't be pretty."  
"You dear to threaten Vegeta-Sama, I should kill you human." Nappa stood up to grab Dr. Briefs by his throat when he found himself thrown across the room.  
"Did I give such an order Nappa?"  
"But Vegeta-Sama-"  
"Hold you tongue fool." He turned to Bulma's father. "You have nothing to worry about old man, I am the strongest man in the universe, if anyone touches my mate they will find themselves in the next dimension."  
He's willing to kill for me, put his life on the line for me but dose he love me? Bulma studied her mate when she was suddenly over come with anger, but it wasn't hers.  
: What the hell? Where did all this anger come from::  
Vegeta glanced at his mate, he was positive he had heard her thoughts.  
§  
Vegeta paced the floor of the GR that night, he wasn't training, and he was too worked up to think straight.  
I'm positive I heard the Onna's thoughts. Does this mean…no it can't be that gene was removed from me at birth, or was it? Damn it all this just what I needed as if I wasn't already weak enough because of the Onna, now I may be bonding to her as well. Vegeta slammed his fist into the wall, his fist going through the metal walls.  
"Fuck!"  
§   
The next morning Bulma, Vegeta, Nappa, Kakarotto and Radditzu took off in the new and improved space pod/ship Bulma had made. She had somehow managed to take apart all four space pods and put together one big ship complete with five separate rooms, a kitchen, a GR and anything else they might have needed.  
"Sometimes I even impress myself."  
: You impress me again Onna. :  
Bulma jumped at the sound of another voice in her head.  
: It's only me Onna, it seems as if we now share a bond, you and I. :  
: A bond::  
: A link between to Saiya-jin mates, once formed it can't be broken. :  
: Oh, okay, I think I understand, Vegeta. :  
§  
The trip to Vegeta-sei would last about two weeks. During that time, Bulma locked herself in her room/lab working on her latest invention. She avoided Vegeta; as much as, she possibly could; she was still upset with him.  
How did I get myself involved in this one-sided love? Why do I always end up with men who can't love me back? She thought to herself.  
Bulma glanced at the clock on her wall it was midnight.  
"I need my coffee." She muttered standing up and stretching her sore muscles. She pulled out her silk rob and pulled it over her very flimsy nightgown she wore before walking out her room and down the dark and empty hallway that lead to the kitchen area.  
As she entered the kitchen she soon found out she wasn't the only one up on the ship.  
"Kakarotto?"  
His head popped out the fridge, a chicken leg in his mouth. He bit off a huge chunk chewed and swallowed, "Hey Bulma-Sama, what are you doing up this late?"  
"Kakarotto you don't have to call me Bulma-Sama you know just plain Bulma will do. I needed some coffee, bad." Bulma said padding over to the coffee machine.  
Kakarotto closed the fridge with his hip his hands filled with food, "I know but your Vegeta-Sama's mate right, that means your royalty." He sat down at the table.  
"Yeah, but that beside the point. I like you Kakarotto you're not like Nappa or your brother Radditzu, I'd like to think we're friends. Do you think of me as your friend Kakarotto?"  
Kakarotto scratched the back of his head as he thought about that for a second, "Yeah I guess so, you are really nice person Bulma-Sama letting us stay in your home and feeding us like you did."  
"Good so we're friends then, that means no more 'Bulma-Sama' okay, just call me Bulma or Bulma-San."  
"I guess I could but I know Vegeta-Sama won't like it."  
"Forget Vegeta I'm talking about you and me here." Bulma poured herself a hot cup of fresh coffee and took a seat across from Kakarotto. They sat in silence for several minutes before Bulma spoke again.  
"Kakarotto, do you have a mate back on Vegeta-sei?"  
"Hai."  
"Do you love her?"  
"Hai, why do you ask?"  
"I was talking to Vegeta before we left Earth and I asked him if he loved me, he gave me some crap about that gene being removed from him at birth-"  
"He's not lying about that Bulma-San, my father was the one that did the operation, no one knows if it really works but up until now it seems to be true."  
"Your father did that? Wait what do you mean 'up until now'?"  
"It might not be love yet but it's obvious Vegeta-Sama cares for you, that's why Nappa hates you so much, he sees you as a weakness to Vegeta-Sama."  
"That could be it yes, or maybe he just hates me."  
Kakarotto shrugged.  
"Well that was nice, talking with you I mean, all Vegeta does is grunt it's very annoying at times." Bulma said get up and placing her mug in the sink.  
"Goodnight Bulma-San!"  
"Goodnight Kakarotto."  
§  
"…So you will be attending school while you're on Vegeta-sei, you will learn Saiyago the Saiya-jin language as well as our customs."  
"School," Bulma huffed placing her hand on her shapely hips. "I hated school on Earth, it was so boring the teachers didn't teach me anything."  
"Things will be different when we reach Vegeta-sei Onna, trust me." He smirked at her. "You're ranked as an elite solider of the place and will be assigned your own quarters. While we are on Vegeta-sei I will not be know as your mate so you must treat me with respect in public, in private you can act as you usually do."  
"Wait what are you saying? I'm not good enough to be your mate in public only in private?" Bulma sapped her eyes sparkling with anger.  
"Quit your bitching Onna, I said nothing of the sort. I simply have to discuses this with my father, I wasn't supposed to be able to bond at all Onna, none the less to an odd colored Saiya-jin."  
"So there's something wrong with my coloring now!"  
Vegeta sighed all her screeching was giving him a headache.  
"You don't get it do you! I was not supposed to bond at all, my father will be furious!" He roared.  
Bulma looked away from his furious gaze, "Do you hate our bond that much?" She whispered, tears blurring her vision.  
Vegeta visibly calmed down, "I don't hate it Onna, it was unexpected I couldn't help it. It's a weakness…but I will learn to live with it as I learn to live with you."  
"I'm sorry I'm such a problem for you Vegeta, maybe it would have been better for the both of us if we never crossed paths. There's an escape pod on the ship, if you want I can take it back to Earth-"  
"NO!" He growled out grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him, he roughly pressed his lips on hers pushing his tongue in her mouth. Bulma moaned softly as she felt his hands pull her shirt over her head, her only response was to lift her arms to assist him. Vegeta nibbled on her chin and bottom lip as his hands fumbled with her pants; unzipping them he removed them completely leaving her dressed in only her undergarments.  
Vegeta stopped his nibbling long enough to remove his clothes as well, his obvious arousal now visible. He picked her up and gently placed her on the bed behind them, never breaking eye contact with is mate. Once placed on the bed he kissed her again this time it was gentle as his hands roamed her body removing her bra and panties leaving her naked underneath him.   
His hands cupped her breast playing with the pink nub as his tail snaked underneath him and entered her womanhood. Bulma cried out with shock and pleasure at the unexpected event. She arched her back allowing his tail to enter her with its full length Bulma orgasmed onto his furry appendage with another cry of pure ecstasy.  
Her sent was driving Vegeta crazy, no longer able to contain himself he entered her unexpectedly not even bothering to let her catch her breath. No matter how exhausted she was her body reacted to his thrusts all the same as her hips met his in a steady rhythm. Simultaneously they released.  
: You are mine Onna, as much as I am yours. :  
§  
"King Vegeta, we just received word from Vegeta no Ouji his ship will be landing in fifteen minutes." A solider reported.  
"Good, your dismissed solider."  
The king was a tall man that was a spiting image of his son minus the height difference and the goatee.  
"Yasai my dear, I have good news," The king turned to a young woman with long spiky ebony hair, the Saiya-jin armor showed she was a fighter but also showed her feminine figure. Her dark eyes cold and uncaring; Yasai was indeed a beauty by Saiya-jin standards.  
"It seems my son is returning from his latest mission."  
Yasai liked her lips unconsciously, "Finally MY Vegeta no Ouji will returned."  
§ END §  
Author's Notes: I did it again, and this time the lemon was a bit longer, ANYWAY, what's the story behind Yasai? Who is she and will she be a problem for Bulma and Vegeta?  
By the way Yasai is mine so don't take her without my permission. Yasai means vegetable in Japanese.   
Ja ne.


	7. Chapter 7

A Wish To Live By Shari Celestine 

A.K.A

Serenity 

§  
A Bulma/ Vegeta A/U. Dr. Briefs' newborn baby girl is born with a deadly disease. In order to save her life he makes a wish with the Dragon Balls. Sixteen years later the Sayains arrive, what will they do when they meet Bulma?   
§  
Chapter Seven: Welcome To Vegeta-sei  
§  
The ship landed softly on the landing pad inside the place grounds. Several soldiers stood around the strange ship, it looked like one of their own but modified somehow. The door opened with as low hiss, Vegeta stood in the doorway, his head held high. The soldiers let out a gasp and dropped to their knees and placed a hand over there hearts.  
"You may raise soldiers."  
They all stood up and lined up in two neat rows a carpeted path between them. Vegeta grunted his approval as he stepped down onto the red carpet, Nappa, Radditzu and Kakarotto behind him. At the end of the path stood Vegeta no Ou.  
"Father."   
"Brat."  
They greeted each other as they always did. The King then turned to the four Saiya-jins behind his son.  
"Welcome home men, you have journeyed long and far you my be dismissed to meet with your families and mates until the assembly tomorrow."  
Nappa was about to ask for permission to speak when the murmurs and whispers from the soldiers behind him caught the King's attention. The King's eyes looked for the source of the interruption, there in the doorway of the ship stood a woman with long blue hair that fell to the small of her back, her sapphire blue eyes were wide and you could clearly see her nervousness. She wore female Saiya-jin armor and a blue spandex suit that hugged her long legs, shapely hips, and round bosom. Her hands covered in white gloves and white boots on her feet. She was beautiful.  
"Brat who is she?"  
"Father I think it would be best if we discussed this in private." He growled, noticing his father's eyes linger on his mate.   
"She's Saiya-jin!" A solider cried a trembling finger pointing to her blue tail wrapped firmly around her waist.  
That outburst caught the Kings attention immediately, he glanced at his son, "Brat?"  
"Like I said before father, it would be best if we discussed this in private." He said between clenched teeth.  
"Fine. Nappa, Radditzu, Kakarotto your dismissed I will call for you later! Brat come with me and bring the Onna!" The king barked out turning to leave, his blood red cape fluttering behind him.  
§  
Vegeta no Ou sat on his throne, his son and the mysterious Onna stood before him. He looked at his son, "Explain brat."  
"On my way back from my mission I crash-landed on Earth, I met the Onna there. She allowed us room and board in her home, father. She is also very good with machines and technology."  
"I see, was she Saiya-jin when you met her brat?"  
"Hn."  
The King turned to Bulma, "What's you name Onna?"  
"Bu…Bulma…Bulma Briefs my King." She bowed low.  
"How is it possible for a Saiya-jin to be on Earth? We didn't send any infants there."  
"Permission to speak?" Bulma asked.  
"Hai."  
"I was born human but I was born with a disease that would have killed me. While searching for a cure my father stumbled upon seven Balls, he used these ball to call up the dragon king, Shelong, and wished me to be Saiya-jin."  
The King looked at her as if she grew two heads, "Are you telling me a dragon granted an old man a wish to make you Saiya-jin so you could live? Do you take me for some kind of fool Onna!" The King questioned.  
"N-no sir, but it is the truth sir."  
"I guess it would explain your odd coloring," He muttered. "If I find out your lying to me Onna I will have your head understand?"  
"Hai." Bulma gulped at the dangerous look in his eyes.  
"Good for now you are off the hook but I'll have my men research these 'Balls' and 'Dragon King'" He turned to Vegeta. "Brat, you said she was some kind of scientific genius, do you have proof of this?"  
"You noticed the odd ship we returned in didn't you?" The king nodded. "The Onna built it out of our four space pods in one week."  
The king stared wide-eyed at Bulma, "Impressive Onna, you may be useful to me…" He stroked his chin in thought.  
"If your finished with the third degree Father, I will escort the Onna to her quarters. She'll be staying in the palace as an elite."  
The king wasn't really paying attention to his son he just waved them off. Vegeta snorted and turned to leave.  
"Let's go Onna."  
§  
Bulma sighed as she plopped down on the large bed in her quarters. The room was huge, with a large bed. There was a bathroom, a mirror with a dresser, and some chairs around a small table. On one side, there was a large window, exposing the great view of the palace gardens.  
It was late in the after noon and the sun was setting changing the sky to a red-orange color.  
"I felt like I was being questioned for murder or something." Bulma muttered sitting up and walking over to he dresser, she opened the door to find several outfits inside, one outfit in particular caught Bulma's eye it was the school uniform. The uniform consisted of a red skirt that only went up to her thighs, a white short-sleeved shirt, and a red vest over it. On the right breast pocket was the symbol of Vegeta-sei, a capital V in gold with a green vine going through it. There were also kneed high white socks and black dress shoes.   
"I hate school…" Bulma sighed returning the uniform back in the draw. She striped off her Saiya-jin armor and padded into her bathroom to take a long bath.   
She emerged thirty minutes later dressed in her pajamas; she pulled back the thick covers on her bed and crawled in. She was a sleep before her head hit the pillow.   
§ END §  
Author's Note: Tell me what you think good? Bad? Want to cut my head off go right ahead and I'm always looking for any advise you have to share with me.  
Small Note: If you noticed in my description of Bulma's room I said there was a palace garden, in this fic Vegeta-sei will be a beautiful planet not dull and dead with war like other fics.


	8. Chapter 8

A Wish To Live By Shari Celestine 

A.K.A

Serenity 

§ 

A Bulma/ Vegeta A/U. Dr. Briefs' newborn baby girl is born with a deadly disease. In order to save her life he makes a wish with the Dragon Balls. Sixteen years later the Sayains arrive, what will they do when they meet Bulma?

§ 

Chapter Eight: High School Blues 

§ 

Bulma woke up bright and early the next morning, today was the first day of school on Vegeta-sei. She showered and dressed in her new uniform, brushed back her aqua curls and slipped into her shoes. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her capsule case, she removed a capsule and opened it, before her on the ground was a brown leather backpack. Checking her reflection once more in the mirror she smiled and walked out her room locking the door with the key Vegeta gave her the night before.

§ 

Bulma looked at her watch again and sighed she had been wondering the palace halls for fifteen minutes!

"Oh!" Bulma groaned. "I know I'm going to be late for class, this is not going to make a good first impression."

Bulma saw a tall man walking down the hall in the opposite direction, she called out to him.

"Excuse me, do you think you could point me in the right direction, you see I'm looking for the school."

"The school? Girl that's on the other side of the palace, you won't find it if you keep going in that direction." The Saiya-jin said.

"Could you show me where it is?"

"Sure. It just so happens I was on my way there, I'm the training instructor there during the day, I work in the science department at night."

At the mention of science Bulma's eyes lit up. "The science department huh?"

"Yep I'm the head of science on Vegeta-sei." He looked her over. "I've never see you before and I think I would remember a blue Saiya-jin."

Bulma blushed. "Let's just say I'm new around here, my name's Bulma Briefs what's yours?"

"Commander Bardock."

"It's nice to meet you Commander." Bulma smiled up at the taller Saiya-jin.

Reminds me of Kakarotto.

§ 

Bulma arrived at the high school just in time, she thanked Bardock again before entering the building and heading in the direction of her first class.

The room that was once filled with teenagers talking and gossiping fell silent when she stepped into the classroom. She stopped and looked them, they stopped and looked right back. She gulped and rushed to take a seat in the front row.

§ 

At the same time Vegeta was meeting with his father in his quarters. As he entered he noticed the female that stood beside his father.

"Brat, there's someone I want you to meet."

§ 

"Whoa! Who's the new girl?" A girl asked she had short spiky hair that was cut just above her ears she was a pretty girl with a few muscles here and there.

"I have no idea, Tofu." Another girl said she had long straight ebony hair that fell past her shoulders, her dark eyes roaming over Bulma.

"Is she Saiya-jin?" A tall boy with wild hair and eyes asked.

"For your 4-1-1, her name is Bulma Briefs, she arrived here on Vegeta-sei yesterday with Vegeta no Ouji. She is Saiya-jin by the way." A skinny boy with thick glasses said.

"If she just arrived yesterday how do you know so much, Kinji?" Chi-Chi, the girl with the straight ebony hair asked.

"I hear things…"

"Let's go over there and get to know her better." He licked his lips.

The girl beside him smacked him upside his head. "Ouch! What was that for Miso?"

This girl was shorter than all the rest with semi-long hair and dark eyes.

"Bento you were staring at her like she was a piece of meat!" She snapped.

"Whatever."

§ 

Bulma knew everyone was staring at her and she was beginning to get upset.

At that very moment Kakarotto walked in the class a goofy smile on his face. Bulma brighten when she saw him and called out to him, "Kakarotto, over here!"

"Bulma-San, hey I didn't know you were in my class!" He waved and walked over to her.

"Vegeta---Sama didn't tell you he was setting me up in school did he." It wasn't a question.

Bulma almost slipped by mentioning Vegeta formally.

"Hey Bulma you want to meet my mate and some of my friends?"

"Your mate's in this class?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I've been meaning to ask you to introduce us."

They walked to the back of the class, Bulma still felt some eyes on her back she growled and glared at them. They backed off some.

§ 

"Chi, I want you to meet someone, this is Bulma Briefs, we crash landed on her planet."

Chi-Chi extended her hand to Bulma who returned the gesture.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kakarotto told me a lot about you."

I wish I could say the same, Kakarotto hasn't told me a thing about you."

"Bulma these are our friends, Tofu, Miso, Bento, and Kinji." Kakarotto said pointing to each as he said their name.

"Nice to meet you Bulma." Miso extended her hand to Bulma who took it and shook it.

Anything else they were going to say would have to be put off for later because the teacher had entered the room.

§ 

At lunchtime Bulma was once more questioned from Kakarotto's friends.

"Are you a fighter Bulma?" Miso asked.

"Yep, I've been training ever since I was able to walk. I also like to build training equipment to further my abilities." Bulma said proudly.

"You're an inventor?" Kinji asked.

"Hai, my father runs the most important factory on Earth. As his heir I was expected to take over in his footsteps," She shrugged. "Besides I love to work on new inventions it's in my blood I think."

"Do you have any inventions with you?"

"Not on me at that moment."

Kinji frowned slightly; he was really looking forward to seeing her work.

"But I'm sure you've heard of one of my inventions. You know that ship Kakarotto back in?"

"Yeah the one that was built from four Saiya-jin space pods, what about it?"

"I built that, in one week too!" Bulma smirked.

"Nani?"

"Yeah, she built it in her spare time that and the Gravity Room Vegeta-Sama seems to love so much."

The bell picked that moment to ring.

"What's a Gravity Room?" Kinji asked.

"I'll tell you later, I have to report to my training class. Bye!"

§ 

Bulma fidgeted in her training uniform, it was an exact copy of the outfit Vegeta made her put on before they landed on Vegeta-sei. Another reason why she could be fidgeting could be because of the other students that were staring at her and whispered things behind her back. Bulma knew it had some thing to do with her odd coloring and it was beginning to make her feel like an outsider among her own kind.

"What's with all this standing around, get with your partners and start training!" The teacher said as he walked in.

Everyone immediately stopped talking and paired up to train, that left Bulma by herself in the center of the room feeling once again like an outcast.

Now I remember why I hate the first day of school.

"Your Bulma Briefs am I right?" A familiar voice asked.

Bulma turned to look into Bardock's dark eyes. "Commander Bardock?"

"Hai Bulma-San?"

"You're my teacher?"

"I did say I was the training instructor did I not?"

"Hai you did, I guess I forgot."

"Hn. Kakarotto, come out here, you will be training with Bulma from now on she's your new partner."

Kakarotto smiled at Bulma.

Bulma blinked. "Kakarotto, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were in my class."

"Yeah, well this is really my free period but my dad wants me to get as much training in as I can so I joined his class."

"Wait, you mean Commander Bardock is your father?"

"Yep!"

Bulma looked from Kakarotto to Bardock and back again. "No wonder you reminded me of Kakarotto, you're his father." Bulma laughed.

"Yes well be that as it may, class has begun spar with my son, we can talk after class."

§ 

Bulma blocked another one of Kakarotto's kicks and dogged the punch he delivered to her head. She crouched down and kicked his feet sending him crashing to the ground.

Kakarotto smirked up at her as he stood up and crouched down into his fighting stance again.

"Okay, round two!" he announced advancing again.

This time the pair took to the air sending a blur of lighting fast kicks and punches at one another.

"Alright you two, that's enough for one class, save all that energy for tomorrow." Bardock called from the ground.

At that moment Kakarotto and Bulma had powered up for one final blow, they both punched and connected with the other's face. They knocked each other out of the air landing hard on the ground below.

"Not bad Kakarotto, but I noticed you were holding back," Bulma panted.

"Your one to talk, you were holding back too!" Kakarotto wheezed.

They were both holding back? Bardock thought with awe.

I must inform the King of this.

"Alright everyone hit the showers class is dismissed." Bardock said.

Bulma stood up to leave when Kakarotto called out to her, "Hey Bulma-San, are you coming to the assembly tonight?"

"Nah, I have a lot of work to do. Tell me about it tomorrow okay?"

"Sure thing. See you later."

§ 

Every Saiya-jin seemed to be present at the assembly that night, all but one blue haired Saiya-jin at least. The king stepped forward his son at his side.

"Welcome, thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know it is late and you all have work to get back to so I will make this as short as possible." The king began.

"A month back I met with Commander Ninjin, he offer his daughter's hand in marriage to my son. Yasai is a perfect match for my son, she will make a perfect Queen for Vegeta-sei."

At that moment a woman in Saiya-jin armor stood up from the crowd and walked up to the platform Vegeta and his father stood on. The crowd cheered their approval of Vegeta on Ouji's mate to be; after all she was beautiful by Saiya-jin standards.

The Onna's not going to like this.

Bulma-San's not going to like this.

Kakarotto and Vegeta thought simultaneously

§ 

END 

§ 

Author's Note: So what do you think of that Chapter? I hope that answered your question about Bulma's fighting ability, she's a good fighter but not as skilled as Kakarotto but she makes up for that with her speed which you will see more of in later chapters.

Ninjin is the Japanese word for carrots.


	9. Chapter 9

A Wish To Live By Shari Celestine A.K.A Serenity 

§ 

A Bulma/ Vegeta A/U. Dr. Briefs' newborn baby girl is born with a deadly disease. In order to save her life he makes a wish with the Dragon Balls. Sixteen years later the Sayains arrive, what will they do when they meet Bulma?

§ 

Chapter Nine: Kakarotto's Big Mouth!

§ 

The next morning the news about Vegeta no Ouji's new mate was all over the palace, everyone was excited about last night's turn of events; that is all but one Bulma Briefs who hadn't shown up for the assembly.

§ 

"Did you see Bulma at the assembly last night Kakarotto?" Chi-Chi asked as they walked to class the next morning.

"No, she said something about having a lot of work to do, I'm glad she didn't go too I don't know what she would have done if she was there." Kakarotto said more to himself than to Chi-Chi.

"Why is that?"

"Bulma-San is---never mind Chi I shouldn't tell you I promised not to."

"What is it Kakarotto, you know I hate it when you keep things from me."

"I can't I promised Vegeta-Sama I wouldn't tell."

"What did you promised Vegeta-Sama you wouldn't tell?"

"That Bulma-San is his mate." As soon as the words left his mouth he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Chi-Chi stopped walking and turned to her mate, "You aren't serious are you?"

"Oh no Chi, I promised I wouldn't tell! If Vegeta-Sama found out he would have my head."

"I won't tell anyone, but how can that be possible? When did that happen she just arrived yesterday and she was in class all day."

"It happened while we were on Earth, Radditzu, Nappa and me walked in on them after Vegeta-Sama mated with her, he made us promise we wouldn't tell a soul."

"My God, this is bad, what if Bulma finds out? She'll go nuts!" Chi-Chi grabbed Kakarotto's hand and dragged him in the opposite direction they were walking in.

"Where are we going Chi?"

"To see Bulma, if she does find out it should be from someone she trusts, I would hate to see what she does if it was some random person walking by talking about last nights events." She said walking to Bulma's quarters.

§ 

Bardock bowed on one knee before his king, a fist over his heart.

"What is it Commander?" The king asked from his seat on the throne.

"Vegeta-Sama, I have come to report a new student in my training class, her name is Bulma Briefs sir."

"Bulma Briefs? Oh yes the blue female from Earth what about her Bardock?"

"She is very skilled sir, her abilities amaze me. I have not seen her fight at her maximum but from what I have seen she is good, very good even."

King Vegeta stroked his goatee and smirked, "Is that so? I would like to see this for my self Commander, set up a sparring session with the Onna and your best student this evening, I will see just how skilled she really is."

"Hai, my king."

§ 

It was early in the afternoon when Bulma found herself in the palace library, books upon books of Vegeta-sei and Saiya-jin history at her fingertips. This is where she would find the answers to all the questions she could ever ask; forget the dragon this was easer and less time consuming.

Bulma was browsing through a shelf of books when one in particular caught her attention, on the cover was Vegeta, or at least it looked like him but with blond hair and emerald eyes.

"What in the world?"

She picked up the book and read the cover, "The Legendary: Super Saiya-jin."

It sounded interesting so she added it to the pile of books she already had in her had.

Hope there isn't a limit for how many books I can take out of here. She thought looking at he large pile in her hand and the pile on the table beside her.

§ 

Bulma was reading 'The Legendary: Super Saiya-jin' when she heard a knock on her door. With a groan she stood up and walked over to her door, she opened it to find a nervous Kakarotto and Chi-Chi.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you?"

"Bulma, we need to talk."

"Sure, come in." Bulma opened the door wider so they could walk inside her room.

"What's this all about guys?" She looked at her wristwatch. "And shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"We're cutting, there's something very important we need to talk to you about. I think you should sit down Bulma." Chi-Chi said her voice was very severe.

Bulma blinked, "S-sure." She stuttered taking a seat on her sofa.

"What's this all about?"

"Well something very important happened at the assembly last night, it was probably a good thing that you weren't in attendance last night."

Bulma's eyes narrowed, "Ok now you have my attention. What could have happened last night that would make Kakarotto so nervous?"

Chi-Chi turned to her mate who was standing completely still, his eyes on the other hand were moving around very fast looking at everything but Bulma and Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi frowns and smacked Kakarotto in the back of the head knocking him off balance. After regaining his lost balance Kakarotto rubbed the back on his head and turned to Chi-Chi.

"What that for Chi?"

"For being so nervous, your not the one who has to tell her, if anything I should be nervous."

"Yeah but she's going to lash out on me too, you know!"

As the two mated Saiya-jin's bickered Bulma became more and more upset. Finally she couldn't take in any more, "Hello! I'm standing right here you know! Don't talk about me as if I'm not sitting right here."

Chi-Chi and Kakarotto stopped arguing.

"Good. Now tell me what happened last night." She demanded crossing her arms across her chest and stared dead at Kakarotto.

"Well you see, err, last night Vegeta-Ou he announced that, err, that is he proclaimed that-"

"Out with it already!"

"Vegeta-Sama has a new mate!" Kakarotto said really fast.

Bulma sat there with a wide eyes, her skin had gone deadly pale.

Chi-Chi walked over to Bulma on the sofa and touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry Bulma, Kakarotto told me what happened on Earth, as soon as I found out about you and Vegeta-Sama I had to tell you. I didn't think it would be a good idea if you found out some other way."

Bulma didn't say anything, she didn't even move. She felt as if some one had stabbed her in her heart with a knife and then twisted it.

How could I have been such a fool, to think that he would be any different from the other men in my life. Bulma no baka, you should have expected this after what he told you on the ship. He never cared for you at all; you were just another woman to satisfy his needs.

Tears began to gather in her eyes and fall down her face.

Chi-Chi bit her bottom lip she opened her mouth to say something when a knock on the door interrupted her.

Kakarotto turned to answer the door.

"Can I help you?"

The Saiya-jin at the door blinked, "Kakarotto, I was just looking for you. Do you know where I can find a Bulma Briefs?"

"Yeah this is her private quarters."

"Good, the King wished to see you both in the training room at once!"

"Wha-? But why?"

"I don't know but it is a direct ordered form the King, are you refusing our King Kakarotto?"

"N-no I'm just wondering why-"

"Don't just stand there fool, get Miss. Briefs and bring her to the training room now!"

"H-hai!"

§ END § 

A/N: Ok it's been a long time and I'm happy I'm back. I have things settled as much as possible with school and college, I hope. I'm no longer a High School student yall! Yay!

Hanyoulover: Why don't you answer reviewer's questions at the end/beginning of the chapter's like I do?

Serenity: Well I would but there's too many to go back and answer now! . 

Hanyoulover: Baka, so why don't you start now? From chapter nine and up?

Serenity: Gah, ok ok fine! From now on, as long as it is a REAL question that I can answer with out giving up the whole bloody plot I'll answer your questions here. Any suggestions comments and yes, even flames are also welcomed with open arms. Happy?

Hanyoulover: Yep!

Serenity: I hate you…¬¬

Hanyoulover: Oh! And don't forget to check out MY work on I do Inuyasha and Ranma.

Serenity:: shoves Hanyoulover off the computer chair: Yeah, yeah whatever, you wouldn't have anything if I didn't share my computer with you and give you an s/n on my AOL account!

Hanyoulover::pouts: Your no fun!

Serenity: Oh, and thanks to all of you who IM-ed me on AOL or e-mailed me. You know more about my situation than any anyone else and I tank you for the pep talks. I don't bite people, I'm more than happy to talk you each and everyone of you!

AOL/AIM: Serenity200 and Hanyoulover2004

Yahoo Messenger: Hanyoulover2004 (both of us)

MSN Messenger: (both of us)

Email: and Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

A Wish To Live

By Shari Celestine

A.K.A

Serenity

§ 

A Bulma/ Vegeta A/U. Dr. Briefs' newborn baby girl is born with a deadly disease. In order to save her life he makes a wish with the Dragon Balls. Sixteen years later the Saiya-jin's arrive, what will they do when they meet Bulma?

§ 

Chapter Ten: Aio (Blue) Kaminari (Thunder) Kōgeki suru (Attack)!

§ 

Kakarotto, Chi-Chi and a zoned out Bulma entered the training room and were surprised to see the other people who had gathered. Vegeta-Ou, Vegeta-Ouji, Nappa, Radditzu, and Commander Bardock were the only people Bulma recognized; the others were unfamiliar to her.

"My King." Chi-Chi and Kakarotto said getting down on one knee placing their fist over there heart. Chi-Chi looked over at the still standing Bulma and pulled her down next to her.

"Get down here!" She whispered fiercely.

Bulma blinked, "What? Where am I?"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, "What a fine time for you to come out of your daze Bulma!"

"You may stand." Vegeta-Ou said.

They did so.

"The reason I have called you here is simple, Commander Bardock has told me of your unique fighting skills Onna, and I am curious to see how a Saiya-jin who wasn't brought up on Vegeta-sei fights."

"Wait, you want to see me fight? Who?"

"My best pupil, my son Kakarotto." Bardock said.

Bulma looked at Kakarotto who looked as shocked as she felt.

"Nani! You want me to fight Kakarotto? No way, he's my friend I couldn't possibly-"

"I'm sorry did it sound like I was asking you a question, Onna?" Vegeta-Ou said in a sickly sweet voice.

"No."

"Good, now here are the rules: Don't hold anything back, Ki attacks are allowed – you do know how to use Ki don't you?"

To answer his question Bulma formed a large ball of blue Ki her hands.

"- You will fight until your opponent is unable to defend herself or she gives up." He grinned.

"She? Are you trying to say that I'm going to lose!"

"No of coarse not." Vegeta-Ou said in a mock apologetic tone.

Bulma growled softly as she glared daggers at the King.

He chuckled, "Aright enough of this, let the battle commence!"

§ 

Bulma and a reluctant Kakarotto stepped forward into the center of the room. They took fighting stance.

"Begin!" Bardock said signaling them to start.

Bulma jumped into the air hovering above Kakarotto. "You don't mind if we do this in the air do you?"

Kakarotto smirked, "No, I'm better at aerial attacks anyway."

Kakarotto jumped into the air and the two began the match.

§ 

Down on the ground the King watched the battle with a fascination, a smile forming on his lips.

"She is fast, very fast but she lacks in strategy." The king mumbled to himself. "Kakarotto is more experienced, concentrating on finding a hole in her attack. Ah, there's one."

At that very moment Bulma fell out of the air landing hard on her backside. She rubbed the spot she fell on glaring up at the smirking Kakarotto.

"Alright round two!"

She jumped back into the air and the two Saiya-jins became blurs again.

§ 

Bulma backed away from Kakarotto whipping the sweat off her brow.

He's good. No he's really good. But so am I, why can't I hit him? Bulma thought.

'Because your weak, you know that. They will never accept you as one of them.' A voice spoke in her mind.

No that's no true, Vegeta said-

'Vegeta? Ha, he doesn't care for you; you heard how he dumped you for another. I didn't expect it to be so soon, it's only been a few days.' The voice laughed.

Shut up! That's no true, I know Vegeta cares about me and he would never do that to me.

'Oh, correct me if I'm wrong but I distinctly remember him telling you he could never love you. Now he's in the arms of some other woman, isn't that a bit…odd?'

No shut up! It's not true I know it's not! Just get out of my head!

§ 

Bulma suddenly screamed powering up. The force of the energy she was emitting was enough to knock a coupe of people off their feet. King and Prince Vegeta took a step back as the energy hit them before raising their Ki to shield them. Kakarotto was thrown off guard and slammed into the wall, his body making cracks in the wall.

A blue aura surrounded Bulma's body as she continued to power up. Slowly the aura began to gather in her cupped hands in front her body.

"Bulma, what are you doing?" Kakarotto asked removing himself from the wall.

"Aio Kaminari Kōgeki suru!" She yelled as she let the energy she was gathering go. Her hands trusted outwards towards an unsuspecting Kakarotto. The blast was fast. Kakarotto screamed out in pain as the attack hit him slamming through the wall this time.

The room was dead silent as they watched and waited for Kakarotto to come flying back through the wall and attack Bulma. He never came.

§ 

A medical unit rushed into the training room. Shoving their way past the witnesses they crouched down next to their patient.

"What happened?" The Saiya-jin in charged asked checking Kakarotto vital signs.

"H-he was fighting. A Ki attack I-it caught him by s-surprise." Chi-Chi sobbed.

"I see. Get a stretcher in here, I need to take him to the medical wing."

A stretcher was brought in and Kakarotto's limp body was lifted on top of it.

Chi-Chi reached out with a shaking hand and held Kakarotto's larger hand in her own.

"I want to stay with him."

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that. I need you to let go now we have to move him."

"But I'm his mate!"

"I don't care lady, if you want him to have any chance of surviving this let him go and let me do my job."

Chi-Chi reluctantly let go of her mate's hand as he was rushed off to the medical wing.

Chi-Chi spun on her heals and stomped over to Bulma who was on her knees crying.

"What the hell were you thinking? I though Kakarotto was your friend, is this how you treat your friends on Earth! Well I don't want any part of it, if he dies I'll-"

"It was an accident alright!" Bulma screamed catching everyone's attention.

"I don't know what happened okay, I was angry and I let that anger control me. It never happened to me before…" She finished weakly.

"I can't believe he cared so much about you, your no true Saiya-Jin. You're a joke, that's what you are. You never should have come here maybe it would be best if you left Vegeta-sei and returned to Earth." Chi-Chi said softly but severely before turning her back on Bulma.

Standing up on shaking feet Bulma ran out the training room, the sound of her boots hitting the marble floor echoing in the training room.

§ 

END

§ 

Ohhh, it that a cliffhanger I see? Yep It is! I'm having fun again! I hope you don't hate me for the fight scene in this chapter it was hard for me to write it. That little voice in her head was really mean  but it had to be said. And what about Kakarotto? Will he make it through or are we going to lose our warm hearted Saiya-jin? Review and the answers may come faster than you thought.

Review Responces:

Dally's Chick - Nappa VS Bulma? That sound like a lot of fun, I'll look into that. Vegeta will get his one way or another, trust me I have the next two chapters worked out in my head…after that is a blank. **Sweatdrop** I need help minna, and I mean it this time. It's been so long since I've written that I've forgotten most of my plot. I **really** need your input for **all** my stories, don't be afraid to talk to me I won't bite, honest!

Onto other news: I'll be starting college in the next few weeks so I'll have to figure out my new schedule, don't worry keep writing. Just enjoy this update for a bit. Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

A Wish To Live By Shari Celestine A.K.A Serenity 

§ 

A Bulma/ Vegeta A/U. Dr. Briefs' newborn baby girl is born with a deadly disease. In order to save her life he makes a wish with the Dragon Balls. Sixteen years later the Saiya-jin's arrive, what will they do when they meet Bulma?

§ 

Chapter Eleven: The Regeneration Tank

§ 

Bulma ran all the way back into her quarters. She slammed and locked the door behind her before plopping herself onto her bed and crying into her pillow.

"What have I done?" She sobbed.

"What caused me to lose control like that just now? Why did it have to happen now of all times?"

She sat up on her elbows and reached over to her dresser top and pulled out a tissue to dry her eyes and blow her nose.

"Think Bulma, that's what your good at. What happened just before the match?" The memory of Kakarotto and Chi-Chi telling Bulma about Vegeta's mate came flooding back to her.

"That's right and I was very upset after that. Then that guard came in and told us about the match. What happened next?"

Bulma stood up and began to pace the room deep in thought.

"That voice. It was like this nagging part of me reminding me that I would never be loved. How weak I was and how I would never be accepted. Hump. Chi-Chi made that all too clear after the fight. Wait…could that be the cause of my sudden out burst? I remember reading about it in that book I was reading."

She walked over to her couch where she had left the book and skimmed over the first few chapters she had already read. She stopped at the third chapter entitled: 'Anger Is The Key'.

"Yes that's right. It says here that Vegeta was overtaken by his own rage and was able to reach the level of Super Saiya-jin. Rage and anger allows a Saiya-jin to tap into some kind of powerhouse and go ballistic. That's what happened to me. I was angry and upset over the news of Vegeta having another mate. That's what caused me to go over the deep end. Shit. Now Kakarotto might have to pay for my foolishness with his life…Or will he?"

§ 

"Tamanegi-sensei, will my son be alright?" Bardock asked hopefully when the doctor exited the operating room.

"Your son has lost a lot of blood in the attack he received. Even more serious then that is his Ki. It's off balance. I have put him under a lot of medication and stabilized his condition but I don't know how long that will last. If we had some kind of advanced technology maybe I would be able to help him but we don't and I can't."

"What are you saying?" Chi-Chi asked tears flowing openly.

"He might not make it through the night." Tamanegi-sensei said.

"No." Chi-Chi sobbed into Bardock's chest.

"My son. Vegeta-Ou would it be alright if my oldest son, Radditzu, was relived of his duties to see his brother one last time?"

"Hai."

"There is no need to call for me my King."

Everyone turned to the doorway to find an irritated Radditzu.

"I followed you here. So Kakarotto's dieing?"

"Hai."

Radditzu balled his had into a fist and punched the door leaving a dent in the metal door. "It's all that blue bitch's fault! I knew she was nothing but trouble from the first moment I laid eyes on her. With all due respect Vegeta-Ouji I think it would have been best if we'd killed her off from the beginning."

"Thank you Radditzu but I didn't ask for your foolish opinion." Vegeta said giving Radditzu a death glare.

Vegeta-Ou was confused by his son's actions but simply dismissed it.

"She seemed like a nice Onna to me. I met her on her way to school. She was lost so I offered to helped her find the school and we talked for a little bit." Bardock said shaking his head.

"She's strong too." Vegeta-Ou pointed out.

"Hump. She's a blue freak that's what she is." Yasai snapped crossing her arms under her chest.

"Don't be a fool, the Onna just proved she's worthy of her rank. She could mop the floor with you." Vegeta-Ouji smirked.

Yasai turned a deep red. "You can't possibly like that blue tramp Vegeta-Sama!" She yells appalled.

"I already told you girl. Only family and personnel are allowed back there!" A guard's voice was heard form outside the room

"Dam it let me in! I can help him live or do you want to be blamed for killing a solider when you could have saved his life!" Bulma's voice yelled back.

The doors were shoved open as Bulma and a skinny Saiya-jin guard came rushing through them.

"Guard explain yourself this instant! What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta-Ou asked.

The small guard coward under intense gazed of the King's dark eyes.

"S-she was tr-trespassing Sir. I-I tried to stop her b-but she, she forced me-"

"Quit shaking and go back to your post before I kill you, fool."

"Hai Sir." The guard said meekly before retreating back outside the door.

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma who was dusting herself off.

"What did you came back here for? You want to finish the job?"

"No Chi-Chi I-"

"Shut Up! I don't want to hear it. I'm sick and tired of seeing your damn face. Get out of here you, you murderer."

Bulma winced. That had hurt more than she though it would have. She took a deep breath and turned to the doctor.

"I want to see his chart."

Tamanegi-sensei raised an eyebrow at her. "I will do no such thing young lady. I am not permitted to give out that kind of information to just anyone."

"I'm not just anyone. I'm Bulma Briefs, daughter of Dr. Briefs. I can save this man's life I own him that much. Now. Give. Me. His. Chart." She demanded staring Tamanegi-sensei in the eyes. Tamanegi-sensei gulped and pulled out a black folder and handed it over to Bulma.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly at the doctor.

"Okay let's see what we have here…" She opened the folder and skimmed trough Kakarotto's file.

"Do you really think doing this is going to make me forgive you? There's nothing you can do for him Bulma, Tamanegi-sensei is the best doctor on Vegeta-sei. What makes you think YOU can do anything for him?" Chi-Chi asked coldly.

Without glancing up at her Bulma replied. "You're talking as if he's already dead Chi-Chi. Have a little faith in your mate will you. I may not be the best doctor around but I'm the best damn mechanical genius this planet has ever seen and I think I can save him." Bulma closed the folder and shoved I back at the doctor.

"Oof!"

"I want you to remove all these wires and tubs from MY patient Tamanegi-sensei. I can take him from here."

"I beg your pardon Miss?"

"Just do what she says doctor." Vegeta-Ouji snapped.

"H-Hai."

Bulma walked over to an empty corner of the room where an outlet sat unused. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a capsule. Pressing the button on the top she threw it away from her.

POOF!

Once the smoke had cleared a weird looking machine stood in its place. There was a control panel on the side of the machine. Walking over to the outlet Bulma plugged it in and turned it on. She pressed a few button on the control panel and the green glass door opened with a low hissing sound.

"What is that?" Yasai asked making a funny face.

"This is my latest invention. I was working on this during my trip from Earth to Vegeta-Sei. It's a Regeneration Tank. Tamanegi-sensei I want you Vegeta, Bardock and Radditzu to pick up Kakarotto and put him inside the tank."

"Why the hell should I? You don't even know if that thing works do you?" Radditzu argued.

"Damn it! Can't you people shut up and do what I tell you. Time is running out and if you want Kakarotto to live you had better do as I say!" Bulma snapped. Grumbling all the way Radditzu, Vegeta and Bardock picked up the pale and limp body of Kakarotto and placed him inside the tank.

"Thank you." She said pushing a button on the control panel again and the door closed. Once the door closed an oxygen mask came down from inside the tank and covered Kakarotto's nose and mouth. Slowly the tank began to take on water.

"You're drowning him!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"No I'm not! This liquid is mixed with Saiya-jin DNA and should fused with his DNA to heal him 100." She turned to the tank and pointed to a scale on the side of the door.

"See these lights here, it's his status. Red is danger, Yellow is Okay, Blue is stable and White means he's ready to come out. By the time the white lights are lit he should be awake. He's in the danger zone right now but by the amount of damage he took he should be in the white zone in two weeks."


End file.
